6 Days, 2 Boys, 1 Stupid Ocean
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Kiba and Naruto were just having fun fishing on the ocean, but when they thought things were going great, disaster strikes and the two boys find themselves lost at sea with absolutely nothing but each other. Slight homo, close friendship, AU
1. Ch1

((A.N.: Whee! I'm back from the black hole I got sucked into called "Writer's Block" and now I have a new story for ya'll! This is based on a show I was watching called I Shouldnt Be Alive where two feisty teen boys were stranded on the open seas for 6 whole days in a boat, surviving all sorts of weather conditions with no food, water or shelter. It was a really miraculous story, so I wrote this in honor of those two boys. I changed the storyline a bit to make it fit Naruto and Kiba, and yeah, they arent gonna be ninjas in this one, just teens!))

**5 Days, 2 Boys, 1 Drifted Boat**

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> It was probably the most boring day of my life! I had never been so bored in my entire career as a 15 year old dork!  
>Because it was just one of those mornings where you'd sit around your humid house in a sticky bean bag chair, desperately calling every single one of your contacts on your phone. But just to make you mad, they were all "busy" and wanted nothing to do with you. THAT'S how boring it was.<p>

So yeah, reaching my last resort, I called Kiba. Yes, the wild-assed dog-worshipping punk that lived a few blocks down the street from me, Kiba. The boy n' his mutt had no plans, but he had a truck and a trouble-maker's mind. He wasn't half bad for a guy like that, he had a caring side….. and so I sent him a text message, reading

"_Yo, Kibaaaa, I'm bored. U wanna hang out today?"_

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>I had gotten a text message from Naruto around noon, it was about time that flashing-neon spaz-monkey would hit me up. And hey, how could I say no? I was probably just as bored as he was. Because I was so bored, that even counting how many saltine crackers were in a package was fun! Dude, I REALLY needed plans. Thank god Naruto was cool…. sometimes….

But anyways, I was glad to have someone remember I was still here on Earth. So I replied back,

"_Hell yeah, we should take my boat down to the ocean and fish, or somethin'"_

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> Oh yeaahhh! I forgot about Kiba's boat, he won it last year in a fishing contest. It wasn't the biggest boat ever, and it didn't have a motor (you had to paddle it) but it was really sturdy and good to fish in because it was roomy.  
>And the ocean too! I love the ocean, but my parents are too busy with work to bring me there! And I don't have my own driver's license, and can't walk there, so I haven't gone yet this year! Thank god Kiba got his driver's license last fall; he drive's his Dad's truck everywhere.<p>

"_Awesome! Pick me up at my house in an hour. I'll bring all my fishing stuff!"  
><em>I replied.

**Kiba's POV  
><strong> So I picked up Naruto at around 1:00, just like he had asked. And oh boy, did he have a LOT of fishin' luggage. He brought two poles and a tackle box the size of a microwave (full of every possible hook, knife and lure)  
>He was wearing a baseball hat, an orange t-shirt with a hoodie wrapped around his waist and a pair of swim shorts. I just had on a flannel t-shirt, cargo shorts and sandals.<br>"We're just fishing for a few hours; we'll be back before dark" Naruto told his Dad before we drove off with the boat attached to the back of the truck.

The ocean that we were going to didn't have a name, nor was it divided into sections like most beaches. It was just,_** the**_ ocean. When we got there, I backed the truck up into the water, and Naruto unhooked the boat. After everything was unloaded, I drove the truck through an ATV trail and parked it near a huge oak tree, making sure to lock it when I got out.

And then we were off, paddling that boat like a couple of animals. Laughing and shouting as the boat slammed into wave after wave, spraying us with endless ocean water. It was one hell of a ride!  
>"Hey, Kiba! Why didn't ya bring Akamaru with us?" Naruto had asked, still laughing.<br>"He doesn't like salt water… and he gets SEASICK!" I shouted, playfully. For once, Akamaru would only be a pain in the neck to bring, I don't even know if he'd fit on this boat. I don't recall ever bringing him on my boat; he's always so reluctant to even go _near_ salt water.

**Naruto's POV  
><strong>Heh heh, I never knew a dog could get seasick! But dude! We were having SO MUCH FUN out there! The waves were rough, the salt water kinda stung when it got in your eyes and nose, and our clothes were completely soaked! But for once, that **didn't** suck! It was amazing!

I was paddling the front-left side of the boat, and Kiba was paddling the back- right side. We were going at a decent speed, until the boat started to get harder and harder to control. Eventually, it became impossible.  
>"Kiba, what are you doing! Help me out!" I grunted, was he trying to make this difficult.<br>"Dude, I am! I think the current picked up, did you check the weather report before we left?"  
>Now that he had mentioned it… I had forgotten to do that. "No…" I replied.<br>"shit….. we gotta go back, its only gonna get worse" Kiba said, I could hear a little bit of fear in his voice.

But I didn't really want to go back, it was just a bit of a current pulling us out far. We could always steer away from it, we were strong!  
>"C'mon man! Its fine! If the current was really that bad then the coast guard would close up the beach today!" I tried convincing.<br>"Dude, seriously, I know how bad the currents can get here. People have drowned in the past! And the coast guard only closes up swimming, not boating. We aren't on beach territory right now, you know that, right?" Kiba replied.

Crap.

"Then I doubt we can even turn back! Clearly, this current is pulling us out! Pushing against it is only gonna wear us out! So what do you plan to do NOW?" I yelled, a little frustrated. Kiba was being a jerk… I think….

"Naruto, shut the hell up. We gotta try pushing the boat sideways. To the right. It's the only way to get out of where we are now. Because one thing we don't want, is the current to pull us out even farther! The beach is almost out of site, we need to try this!" Kiba said, raising his voice over mine. "Got it?"

"Got it…." I replied. Since when was Kiba my Mom?

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>Naruto was being a careless idiot, so I was surprised he even went with my plan. Placing my paddle deep into the water, I pulled inwards and hoped to shift the boat sideways. It hardly moved an inch. Grrrr! I tried again, no movement, other than the damn current pushing us forward. I tried a few more times, but I was interrupted by a frustrated shout from Naruto.  
>"Naruto, I'm not doing so well either…" I said, my eyes closed.<br>"That isn't it Kiba! The f***ing current pulled the paddle out of my hands!" Naruto yelled. Slamming his hands down on the side of the boat.  
>"What!"<br>"THE OCEAN ATE MY PADDLE! OKAY?" Naruto shouted, sitting down with a frustrated sigh.

"Dude, why the hell are you so peeved! Calm down!"

"I don't know!" Naruto whined, "We are never going to get through this freakin' current with only one paddle….. we're gonna die….."

Wow. Negativity level= 90%

"Naruto, be quiet. I've got another plan… I'm not sure if it will work or not"

Yeah, so I had a new plan. And yeah, I doubted the whole fact that it would work. But it was really the only thing left to do. Y'see, there was a small sandbar about 500 feet to the right. If we could bring the boat through the current and onto the sandbar, then we could wait for the current to slow down and maybe fish a little bit.  
>But since our lonely paddle wasn't strong enough to do that, I'd have to swim and that was not going to be easy. I might have difficulty making it. So I wanted Naruto to be on standby if something went wrong.<p>

And if you know me well enough, I cant just give up on something I haven't tried yet. So I attached some thick rope from Naruto's tackle box onto the front of the boat. And after pulling off my shirt and sandals, I wrapped the other end around my wrist and dove in the water.

Just as predicted, I heard Naruto screaming "DUDE! What the hell are you doing?" when I came above the water.  
>"Pulling this damn boa to safety" I grunted as I started swimming forward, against the current and against Naruto's will.<p>

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> What? He has got to be kidding me! Trying to swim through a current that even a boat isn't heavy enough to stick through?  
>No, I couldn't just sit there watching him risk drowning. I had to help pull the boat, standing in it was only making it heavier for Kiba to pull. So I took off my shirt and dove in, the water was cold and it made me lose my guard, enough so that the current got a hold of me and started pushing.<br>I grabbed the rope as quick as possible, it wasn't long before Kiba turned around and saw me.  
>"Naruto! Get back in the boat!" Kiba grunted<br>No way, I had to keep helping.  
>"Quit being an idiot, blondie! Get out of the water!"<br>I kept pulling, but then I figured out why Kiba was yelling so much. Because soon I was tempted to do what he said, the current dragged me straight underwater. I came up hacking and gagging, and soon I was struggling to keep my head up. But the more I struggled, the more energy I lost. And I couldn't reach far enough to grab the boat.  
>"Agh! Kiba! I can't do this, man!" I managed to yelp before falling under again. This time I knew I couldn't get back up, I was gonna drown 10 feet away from a boat and 20 feet away from my best friend.<p>

But in that few seconds of terror, I felt hands wrap around me, not like a hug or anything romantic, but just like how my Dad used to pick me up when I was a baby. Kiba had made it to where I was, and had lifted me up into the boat.

I hacked up a little bit of water, no huge deal. But then I turned to see where Kiba was, "Hey… Kiba?" I called, no answer.  
>"Kiba?" I repeated, no answer.<br>Where the hell was he? I went to the edge of the boat, looking down. Oh crap, did he get stuck underwater too?  
>I was just about to jump back in and save him, but then I saw his hand reaching out a bit from the water. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and pulled as hard as I could.<br>My clearly exhausted best friend slipped into the boat, and lay on the floor of it. "Dude, are you okay?" I asked, panicking. Kiba opened his eyes and at first he stayed quiet, but then he rolled over and coughed a whole bunch of water up. "Dude, answer me!" I asked again.  
>"You idiot…" he mumbled, "Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to get out of the water?" a slight smile approached his face, as he slowly sat up.<p>

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>Y'know, part of me was happy that I practically drowned to save my friend, but part of me was tellin' me that I was a complete retard to do that. He was the closest one to the boat, and I had to swim almost 20 feet through a blasting current to get to him, swallowing half the ocean in the process! But he was flailing around like a hydrophobic lemur, he would have drowned completely if I hadn't gotten him up.

So um, that was quite the swim we had. But next time, I would totally prefer marco polo. Less death involved.

And then, it finally hit us.

The beach was out of sight, we were soaking wet, face to face with eachother,

On a boat being pulled farther and farther into what would become the worst 6 days of our lives.

_((A.N.: Okie dokie, there you have it! I wont let you guys down in the next chapter! So uhm, how was that? Sound good so far? You likey? Wanna comment, PM, fave, rate and/or subscribe? I thought so...))_


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Days, 2 Boys, 1 Drifted Boat  
><strong>_**Chapter 2**_**  
><strong>

**Naruto's POV  
><strong>I looked at Kiba, trying to read his expression. His eyes were wide but his face was relaxed. I knew what he was thinking though, we were pretty much stuck out here until someone found us. Who knows when that would be. And then we just started to talk the whole situation over, we were helpless now, we cant get ourselves out so we needed someone else to find and help us.

"Do you think my Dad will call the coast guard to search for us? If we don't come home in a few hours?" I asked Kiba, my hands at my side.  
>"Yeah, if they can even figure out our location, I don't know where the hell we are, we drifted way to far from the main ocean…."<br>"Hey, don't say negative shit like that, we won't be stuck out here for days and days. Of course we're gonna get outta here because our Dads will notice we didn't come home and send a search out for us!"  
>"It isn't that easy, the coast guard will have to wait till morning for the same reason we got stuck out here in the first place! They can't risk searching for us when the current is too crazy!" Kiba shouted<br>"Dude, shut the hell up! We're gonna get out of this! We gotta try, we can't lose hope yet, man! We just got out here, nightfall isn't for another few hours!"

Kiba rubbed his forehead and growled a bit before putting his short back on and sitting across from me on the boat. He looked insanely worn out already, and I was too. We didn't have food, or water, and that was what had hit us right after.  
>"Is it possible to drink salt water?" I asked, somewhat out of the random<br>"Yeah, but it'll hurt you. The salt will make you even more dehydrated, so dont even try. …" Kiba sighed.  
>"Cheer up, man. I'm worried too. But let's just fish a little bit, to get our mind off it, okay?"<br>Kiba looked at me, "yeah, sure"

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>We fished for a while, that was entertaining(even though we caught nothing but seaweed) And then we were out of fresh bait, so Naruto put a lure on his hook instead(which didn't do anything either)  
>It was boring after a while, we were still drifting out slowly. Not as fast as before. And there were waves no bigger than a foot. I quit on fishing, and just watched Naruto from then on.<p>

It was around 5:00 when Naruto finally got a bite, or at least he thought he did. He was shouting real loud, "aaah! I got one! I got one!" and yanking on his pole. I told him to calm down and reel slower but apparently the fish was really heavy, so he was jerking around.  
>I had almost predicted what happened next, the pole's line snapped and sent Naruto flying backwards into me. Naruto had let go of the pole when he hit me, and catapulted it into the water.<br>"Idiot!" I yelled, pushing him off me.  
>"Aaah! My pole!" Naruto yelled, ignoring me and leaning over the side of the boat. The pole had already sunk into the deep depths of the ocean. "DAMN IT!" he growled, "I always drop everything! Now we're missing a paddle AND my new fishing pole!" Naruto was walking around frantically, looking like he was about to punch something, like me. So I stayed clear of him, trying to convince him to calm down.<br>"Naruto, dude, this isn't the time for going into rage mode! Okay? Sit down before you break something!"  
>Naruto glared at me, "Havent I already broken enough?"<br>"no, stop having a fit! This isn't the place, man!" I sounded like a mother talking to her screaming child in a supermarket, but this was serious.  
>With one swift move, Naruto punched the edge of the boat. Screaming as the hard, metal edge bruised his finger. And THEN he stopped, realizing he was truly going nuts.<p>

He sighed, sat down and clutched his throbbing finger.

"I told you you would break something" I sighed, closing my eyes.

**Naruto's POV  
><strong>Okay, after my little temper tantrum, I told myself I wouldn't get out of control like that again. I had broken my middle finger over a dropped fishing pole; it was stupid to get peeved like that. I had to keep my temper down, and I had to get along with Kiba. I was stuck with him on a boat; he was the only one with me. And he would be for a long time.  
>We sat around on the boat for a little while, listening to the waves. They seemed to be getting larger and larger. And the sun was beginning to set.<br>Now I felt myself getting nervous, every time I thought about having to spend the night out on the ocean a stab of fear stuck into my chest.

I had never done it before, and neither had Kiba. He said he didn't even know what the temperatures got to be out this deep at night.  
>And I was starting to fatigue real bad right now, I dozed off for a minute or so but Kiba woke me up.<p>

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>I felt Naruto's pain. I was tired too. And hungry. And thirsty. And nervous.  
>I couldn't see the beach anymore; it had been that way for more than an hour now. And I couldn't where the sand bar was either, the one we tried swimming to. So basically, all around us was nothing but ocean.<p>

I was lying on my back, across one of the benches on the boat. Naruto was sitting, hunched over on the ground.  
>We were pretty much inches from sleep, just laying there as the sun set.<br>"Hey Kiba?"  
>"What?..."<br>"If we fell asleep right now, and woke up on the beach of a deserted island, would that be a good thing?"  
>I sat up, "pffftt, yeah, in a fantasy book. There aren't any magical islands at all near our state…. I doubt that would happen…"<br>"I never said it had to be magical… and you still didn't answer my question!"  
>"Fine, I guess it would be pretty cool…." I yawned, laying back down.<br>"Okay, so…. Why?"  
>"I don't know… I guess because in all those shows about shipwrecks and stuff, the victims end up on a pretty island and make nice with monkeys…." I started to laugh at the thought.<p>

"Oh, I wish something like that would happen…" Naruto said, he seemed real sad and tearful, but was still smiling….

"It's possible… if we stay close and never give up hope…." I cant believe I was actually saying something as cheesy as this…. But Naruto gave me a soft smile instead of an odd look and grinned "that's the spirit, dude… we'll keep holding on, and then we'll make it out okay!"  
>I smiled back at him, laughing some more "And then we can go visit a tropical island, once we get home! And make nice with monkeys!" I added<p>

"Yes, yes… nice monkeys…." Naruto chuckled.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. I had expected to see pretty shades of red and orange. But actually, I saw something that made me leap to my feet.

Rain clouds. Big, dark, rain clouds.

**And they were bringing one hell of a freak storm with them…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Days, 2 Boys, 1 Drifted Boat ch3  
><strong>

**Kiba's POV  
><strong> Anxiety kicked in as the rain started. You could feel the waves were starting to swell, and the sky was nearly black. The temperature had dropped to around 50 degrees, and continued to fall. Naruto was hanging onto the edge of the boat, slightly trembling, from both nervousness and . He was muttering something, in a nervous tone.

I looked at him, he looked at me, and I just muttered to him, "this is going to be hell, man….." and ruffled my hair and choked out, "but we're gonna be tough as soldiers"

Naruto stared deep into me, his eyes squinted and his chest was heavily moving up and down. Letting out exhausted breaths, he said "I don't want to die… my Dad's gotta know we're stuck out here, they gotta come look for us!"  
>I just closed my eyes, and slid over to him. "I know…. But we just… have to sit through the night. If we stay on the boat… we'll be okay…." I told Naruto.<p>

**~meanwhile~  
><strong> Sitting on a stool, in the kitchen. A tall, blonde man sat drumming his fingers on the table. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the phone and dialed a 7 digit cellphone number, one he knew by heart. Waiting…. Waiting… the man sighed and put the phone back down. "Naruto... why won't you pick up? Just please come back, it's dark… and raining…" he muttered, even though he knew his son could not hear him, and wouldn't hear him for a long time. The worried father sighed even louder, and picked up the phone again, calling the Inuzukas.

"Hello?" a girl answered  
>"Hana? It's Minato, put your Dad on for me, it's a serious matter…."<br>"Oh yeah, he's in the kennel." Hana answered, "I'll get him"  
>Minato sighed, waiting.<p>

"Yo, what's up Uzumaki?" a gruff, deep tone echoed through the phone.  
>"Nothing, except the fact that <em>my son hasn't come back yet!"<em> Minato grumbled.  
>"Well, uh, Kiba ain't home yet either. Think they got rained in somewhere?"<br>"If they did, Naruto would pick up his cellphone! I called him 3 times over the past few hours, his phone is on, but he isn't picking up!"  
>"Calm down, Uzumaki, they're teenagers. Give em' time, they're probably roughing around in the rain, boys will be boys, y'know?"<br>"Dobutsu, I'm serious. If they don't show up by 9:30 I'm calling for a search team"

The Inuzuka stayed quiet, chewing one of his claws. Then to break the awkward silence, he muttered, "Sounds like a plan…." And then hung up the phone, walking onto the front porch, and squinting into the distance. The ocean could slightly be seen from where he was standing, the waves looked large and the rain was now falling harder.  
>"C'mon back, boy'o, we're waitin' for ya" Dobutsu sighed, praying that Kiba and his blonde little friend were not out there in the rising hell of the ocean.<p>

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> As I tightly clutched the side of the boat (more for support than in fear), the waves swelled higher and higher. The rain was now pouring down, drenching us, and the wind speeds were so high, they were actually pushing the boat sideways.  
>Kiba was right next to me, holding onto his hat with one hand, and holding onto the seat with the other. He was squinting, probably to keep the salt water that was being flung around out of his eyes.<br>We had been silent for a long time, despite a few mumbles of our growing anxiety and discomfort. It was **cold**, and the fact that we were drenched didn't warm us up the least bit. The minute the sun had went down and the winds picked up, it got cold. I'm talking… no warmer than 30 degrees!

**Kiba's POV  
><strong> Freezing to death was my biggest worry now. We hadn't seen it coming. I had no idea we'd be facing these conditions. The waves were huge, it was practically pitch dark and the wind was so bad, you couldn't stand up without falling over.  
>And we had to resort to sharing body heat, shoulder to shoulder with Naruto's sweatshirt stretched and wrapped over the both of us. And no matter how close my knees were to my chest and no matter how hard I tried to relax, we remained sitting there in sheer terror.<br>You couldn't tell nightmare from reality at that point.

"Naruto, just hang on…" I gasped, "Don't close your eyes, not for a moment…"  
>Naruto just moaned and trembled again, letting his teeth chatter together. Then he wiped his forehead, "I wasn't planning on it, so you don't either" he grunted, rubbing his arms.<p>

A large wave took the boat up and down like a roller coaster, making me shout and making Naruto fall sideways into me. And in complete shock, the blonde refused to sit up, he was clearly awake, but I knew he had no more energy to do anything. I didn't either, but someone had to keep the boat from flipping over….

**~meanwhile~  
><strong> Minato stared at the door, praying that he'd see a smiling blonde boy come walking through without a scratch on him. It was now almost 10:00pm and the rain was even harder.  
>With another sigh, Minato walked over to the phone once more and dialed a number. But one that was only used for last resort.<p>

"Hello? Coast Guard, this is Minato Uzumaki, and I'm calling to file a report of two missing boys… Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka"  
>"<em>Yes sir, when and where were the boys last seen?"<br>_"Around 1:00 this afternoon, they went fishing…. On the ocean…"  
><em>"At which beach, sir?"<br>_"… I believe the only one in Konoha….. They never mention that for sure though…."  
><em>"Alright, we'll try our best, so we're sending out a search team in the morning. It's too late and the weather conditions are too rough for a search now. Is there anything else you know that could possibly lead to the boys' disappearance?"<br>_"No sir, they just went out on the ocean to fish. And promised to be back before sunset. I'm afraid they've gotten stranded due to the storm….."  
><em>"Okay, we'll try our best. And like I said, a team will go out on the ocean when the storm ends."<br>_"Thank you very much…." Minato finished, and then he hung up.

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> "Kiba…. Pssst! Kiba!" I whispered, frantically shaking his shoulder, in another large wave, he had fallen sideways onto the ground. He looked asleep, but I was starting to worry he hit his head or something after he didn't respond.  
>"Kiba, come on! You said you wouldn't sleep! Dude, at least say something!" I said louder.<br>Kiba didn't move  
>"Kiba c'mon!" I yelled, lifting his head from the ground and brushing water out of his face. Then I put my head to his chest, "what the hell?" I had said out loud, Kiba was breathing and his heart was beating steady. He couldn't have been sleeping, he was too, quiet….<p>

I sat Kiba upright, taking the sweatshirt that was wrapped around the both of us and putting it on him, despite the fact that it was soaked. I held onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over again, and I held onto the edge of the boat so I wouldn't fall.

But then, a huge wave came along. The biggest one I had seen all night. And I started to become scared, Kiba wasn't responding to anything I said, he wouldn't open his eyes, he was too exhausted that he had become unconscious.  
>The wave was so high, and it was blowing everywhere. I tried to scream, holding onto Kiba and the boat. We weren't going to make it! The wave would swallow us whole and destroy the boat, just like in all the movies!<p>

I just held onto everything, shutting my eyes tight, and bracing myself for the wave flipping us into the air and pulling us underwater.  
>Bracing myself for a horrible death.<p>

_A.N. aaaaack, this is really short. sorry, you can punch me, I had forgotten about this story(thank my brother for reminding me to write a new chapter, I think he's my biggest fan so far on this story xd) so I had a little bit of writers block on this chapter. But yaaay! Kiba's Dad! lol, yes, clearly this is if Naruto's parents didnt die and Tsume didnt divorce/drive out Kiba's Dad(who I named Dobutsu, lol, I like that name) I acually wrote a whole entire story thingy about how Kiba lost his father and what happened to the rest of the Inuzukas, ha, but sucks for you guys, I lost the notebook it was in so if you were interested, you might have to wait a little bit xd_


	4. Chapter 4

**5 Days, 2 Boys, 1 Drifted Boat- ch4  
><strong>

~Day 2~

**Kiba's POV  
><strong>_ Holy crap, what's going on!_ I panicked; I couldn't feel my feet, or my face. Water was everywhere, on the floor, on the benches and in my eyes and ears. It wasn't long before I noticed I was on my left side, half my body on the bench, and the bottom half in the flooded boat. Naruto's sweatshirt was draped around my shoulders.  
>And almost instinctively, I looked around for the kid himself, and saw him lying on one of the benches on his belly, across from me. His short breaths echoing off the wood.<br>"Naruto?" I grunted. Standing up, only to fall back down in pain, my stomach hurt real badly. Kind of, a sharp stabbing feeling, I guess from the salt water that I swallowed, ugh.

"K-kiba?" I heard him mumble, flexing his fingers. And lifting his head, "Kiba!" he said, louder and with more emotion.  
>"Right here, dude, we made it!" I coughed, smiling though.<br>Naruto flipped over onto his back, looking across at the rising sun poking through grey clouds. "oh my god, I thought we were gonna die for sure" he said, smiling with me.  
>"Did I fall asleep on you?" I asked.<br>"Yes! You liar! you said you'd stay awake! Our boat almost got flipped over by a wave and we almost died while you were messing around in dreamland! Crazy-ass!" Naruto replied, he sounded angry but was still smiling.  
>"Well, uh… sorry?"<br>Yeah, I really wasn't sure how to reply. Last night had taken every little thing out of me, it wasn't my fault my brain shut down and I fell unconscious. But hey, I know I should have held on a little longer. I know I gave Naruto a near heart attack, I didn't mean to make him take over for the night. That was never my intention.

**Naruto's POV**  
>Oh thank god we made it, the sun was up, the waves were calm and best of all it wasn't cold. The temperature had gone back up to a comfy 60 degrees. Well, if we weren't in the middle of the ocean and covered in salt water, then maybe it would be comfier, but hell, what are we gonna do about it?<p>

We had lost all the stuff in the boat, when the wave came. It threw our remaining fishing pole, the tackle box, a towel and my shoes over board, but thankfully not me and Kiba. Haha.  
>But actually, we didn't lose everything; Kiba had put the knife in one of his pockets, and a fishing hook and a bit of extra line somehow got in the pocket of my sweatshirt, which Kiba had given back to me(we hung it on an empty spot on the bench, hoping to dry it along with both our shirts)<p>

But what sucked the most, and what we feared the most, was that we were starving and thirsty. We hadn't eaten or drank something in more than a day, and we had nothing to drink or eat. Salt water was not an option, and if we couldn't even catch a fish with a pole, then I doubt we can catch one with anything else. Well, I planned to try the hook and line later…just to try it….

**Kiba's POV  
><strong> Ugh, it was nasty. I had slept most of the night, but I still felt like I had stayed up 24 hours straight. Maybe it was just from the fact that we didn't have any food or water, and it had been a tiring night. And now, the clouds were gone and the sun was high, beatin' down on us.  
>The temp raised 20 degrees in the past few hours, it was shocking how it could be 30 degrees and night and then it'd jump to 80 degrees in the mornin'. Not really the best kinda weather to be in, y'know?<br>Naruto had his hat to get the sun off his face, but I didn't. I was tryin' to shield myself from the hellish sun by holding my flannel shirt over my head. And it wasn't working very well, Naruto looked fine sitting there with his baseball cap and that dumb grin on his face as he looked at his reflection in the calm waters. And I was crawling around the boat, trying to get comfortable somewhere. The salt water on my skin had dried out, so it got itchy and sweating made it worse.

"Naruto, how the hell do you cope with this?"  
>Naruto turned and looked at me, "I dunno, the sun likes me like the moon likes you"<br>"….. whaaat?" I was actually kinda confused, he sounded childish and waaay too happy for this situation, waaay more than his usual self. Had he gone insane or was he faking all this smiley stuff to hide his inner anger! Did he snap? Did I snap?  
>"I said, I never usually get affected by high temperatures, only cold ones."<br>Good, that sounded more… Naruto-ish  
>"Oh… well, this heat sucks." I grumbled<br>"At least it isn't as cold as last night!"  
>"At least last night wasn't scorching all the water out of our bodies and burning our skin!"<br>"At least we uhm…" Naruto stuttered, "at least we can go swimming now!"

Oh wait, he was finally right on that one. Now that the waves were calm and we were out of the current, we could go in the water and hopefully get cooled off by doing so.

But our biggest hopes right then was that a search boat or helicopter would come across us and we would be saved! It sounds super easy that way, but it really isn't. This ocean is huge, we're in a tiny rowboat and we don't even know where we are. I vowed not to say any negative comments on that to Naruto, that would only make things worse, but deep inside I knew it was gonna be a lot longer until someone found us. But no one said we couldn't hope, or pray, or wish that someone is out there looking for us.

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> Kiba was first to jump in the water, I watched him. He came back up, smiling and hollered, "this feels awesome, dude, c'mon!"  
>So I cannonballed in, making a spontaneous splash and man, Kiba was right, the water definitely cooled you down. There weren't any huge waves, so we kinda relaxed and swam around in circles for a few minutes.<br>Earlier, I had said that I'm not highly affected by warm temperatures, and it's true. I don't feel sun on my skin, or sweat when it touches me. Unlike Kiba, who seems like he can't even stand 60 degree weather.  
>I don't know, I guess some people are just physically different. I can't stand cold, he can't stand heat. Whatever! The water was nice no matter what went through our minds, we were finally as calm and happy as we were before we figured this whole… lost at sea… thing…..<p>

**~meanwhile~**  
>There was a calm knock at the door.<br>"It's unlocked, come in!" a grungy sounding man shouted.  
>"Got it…" Minato muttered, turning the wooden doorknob and opening the door. Only to be tackled by a few excited dogs. "Agh, get em' off me Dobutsu!"<br>"Sorry Uzumaki, I didn't know you were coming over, I would have kept em' in the kennel…" the Inuzuka chuckled, pulling 4 large huskies away from Minato. "So… uh… what made you show up? Lemme guess, you got an answer from the coast guard!"  
>"Yes! And why are you not concerned?" Minato huffed.<br>"Because the search teams are great! And heck, the boys may not even be out on the water, y'know?"  
>"Hey, did you not get the message from the coast guard this morning?"<br>"Hm? What message? I didn't get no message! You're the one who called em' and forgot to mention me" Dobutsu had one eyebrow raised at how frustrated and stressed Minato was acting.

"They can't start a search unless they know where the boys launched the boat, crazy-ass!"  
>"Well, that's not a problem, Kiba took my truck. So if I can find my truck, we know which area they launched the boat, right?"<br>"I don't think it's that simple…" Minato sighed  
>"Ah, you'd be surprised, Uzumaki. I know the scent of my own truck! If I just follow my nose I can-"<br>"Dobutsu! That's NOT what I meant. Of course we can find the truck! But the big problem is that I heard the currents were really bad yesterday, and that's what I'm most worried about. It doesn't matter where they launched! It's how far the current pulled them out! They could be anywhere in this entire ocean! Don't you get it?" Minato had raised his voice to a near yell, it was clear the blonde man was worried.

"Gosh, Uzumaki. You don't have to squeal about it. We'll go down to the beach, and talk to the coast guard about this little mess we got into. Okay? So I'll go start up the- oh crap, I don't have a truck…."  
>Minato rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath, "I'll get my car…"<br>Dobutsu smirked and rubbed his sunburnt neck, letting out a gravely chuckle through his fangs.

**Kiba's POV  
><strong> Dude, the water had totally cooled me off. I felt like a grill when I was up on that boat, I could have easily been on fire. And since the water still held the coolness of last night, it was complete heaven being in the water.

**Naruto's POV  
><strong> Kiba looked like he was having fun, but I was getting real tired and a little bit chilly. You'd be surprised how cold the water still was. So I crawled back into our boat, and sat in the flooded bottom of it. Once in a while, Kiba would get in the boat and dive back in the water, more for entertainment I guess. I climbed over to the side of the boat and watched him, he was about 25 feet away from the boat, I told him to come closer, but he ignored me anyways.  
>But then I saw something that really made my heart skip a beat, a sharp fin passed by the other side of the boat. A fin that was popular in all the oceanic horror movies out there. I swear, I had expected to hear a director yell "cut!" and bring out some donuts and coffee for the two of us. But nope, no camera crew, no director, no coffee… this wasn't a thriller movie.<p>

My best friend was in the water…..  
>with a great white shark….<p> 


End file.
